


Queen Medb and her Hound

by DocGyara



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bellyjob, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, False Pregnancy, Femdom, Hyperpregnancy, Illusions, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Nicknames, Orgasm, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Teasing, Thot Queen Medb, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Medb was the Queen of Connacht, and she could have anything she desired. But what she desired more than anything else was the companionship of Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster. Every one of her advances has been rebuffed and, thought she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to get desperate. She had to have him, even if she had to turn to some unstable supernatural assistance. Medb wasn't going to stop until Cu Chulainn had learned exactly why she held the title of Rider.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Medb | Rider
Kudos: 9





	Queen Medb and her Hound

"No! I don't care what you can do with six marshmallows and a jar of caramel!"  
"But it's a really good move! I think you'd like it, Cu."  
"I'm not interested, that's it. Leave me be!"  
"Ooh, how dare you rebuff a queen like that!"

Cu Chulainn slammed the door in Medb's face, leaving her alone to pout.

"I swear I'll figure out a way to get my hands on you, then I'll make you mine. All mine!" Medb shouted to no one who was actually listening, then proceeded to stomp off down the hallway and plot her next move.

Fuming as she stalked the building, Medb reflected on her current misery. Being rejected was insulting enough, but it felt like forever since she had gotten off properly and she was getting more frustrated by the day. The Queen of Connacht wanted the Hound of Ulster and she was determined to have him, no matter how drastic of a plan she was going to have to put into motion. She had one last idea, and despite the risk involved, she was determined to win her prize. All she needed to do now was get a bit of supernatural assistance and there was only one person who could get help her.

A few minutes later and still agitated, she was knocking on a door a bit too aggressively, it soon opened and a woman in red with long, wavy black hair peered out into the hall.

"Are you aware of what time it is, Medb?" Da Vinci said with a drowsy look in her eyes.  
"Does it matter, Da Vinci? You're always up late working anyway." The queen snapped back.  
"That is true."  
"I'm getting desperate and your unparalleled genius can solve any problem!"  
"That is also true."  
Medb narrowed her eyes. "The part about me or the part about you?"  
"Yes."  
"Enough!" Medb was not in the mood for word games. "I demand you help me!"  
The inventor yawned. "If you insist on disrupting me, I might as well humor you. Come in."

Medb stepped into Da Vinci's private room, more of a workshop than a bedroom, it was an awful mess filled with books, piles of notes and all manner of arcane objects. She was sure at least one of these could get her what she needed. 

Da Vinci cleared her throat and spoke up. "Now. Describe your problem and I will see how I may be of assistance."  
"I want to bed Cu Chulainn! I've desired him for quite some time and he constantly rebuffs my advances. Each rejection weighing on my sanity just that much more, it's been going on for months now! And as much as I ache for a man's touch, this is rapidly becoming an issue of pride. I should be able to have any man I want and I utterly refuse to be defeated like this!" The desperate lust in the queen's voice was obvious and a bit annoying to the inventor.  
Da Vinci narrowed her eyes at Medb, feeling this request below her talents. "I am not in the habit of making "love potions", nor am I inclined to assist in any other methods of coercion."  
"I don't want anything so crass! I know that I can win his affections, I just need to know what turns him on! Everyone has a set of personal tastes, and if learned what his are, it would be all the leverage I needed to have him eating out the palm of my hand!"  
"Oh, that is far more interesting. You want to know his weakness so you can tailor your attack."  
"Exactly! There must be some way to do it! Now, can you help me or not?"  
Da Vinci thought for a moment, then grinned. "Actually, I might have just the right thing."

Da Vinci walked over to a bookcase and began calmly searching the shelves, inspecting items and pushing aside papers as Medb slowly grew more impatient, tapping her foot on the floor. But eventually the Caster opened a small box and produced a rather simple seeming pendant on a chain.

Da Vinci held up the item. "I believe this will provide the solution to your problem."  
"What is it? It just looks like a necklace." Medb said incredulously.  
"This is an experimental item that I designed for infiltration. The intention was for it to create minor illusory changes in the wearer's appearance to make it easier for them to get close to a target for conducting espionage."  
Medb's mind spun with possibilities. "Oh! That sounds perfect! Give it to me!"  
"I suppose I should give you a brief warning. It has not been fully tested. You must understand that it is so difficult to stay focused on just one project for too long." The inventor explained.  
"I'm sure it's fine, as long as it isn't going to blow up or something."  
"That is highly unlikely. It is not particularly volatile or explosive."  
Medb pushed aside her concerns. "Do I just wear it? How will I know it's working?"  
"Put it on and focus on your intended target to attune it, you might experience some brief disorientation while the illusion takes effect, but it should not be a significant issue."  
"Great, now give it to me!" Medb said, greedy tone in her voice.

The inventor held out the necklace, which the queen quickly snatched up.

Da Vinci spoke up again. "Medb. I require one thing in return for my assistance."  
"Yes, yes. What do you need?" The queen said, a bit dismissively.  
"When you are finished with the item, please report back to me on its effectiveness. I want to know how well it performs under real world circumstances. However, if you are successful in your goal I will not require details of your liaison. Am I perfectly clear?" She looked Medb directly in the eyes.  
"Yes. Fine. I understand. Thank you. Goodnight."

Medb hurriedly left the room with the trinket in hand, dashing down the halls for her own bedroom, not wanting to wait a second more to put her plans into motion. Getting to her door, she quickly entered and shut the door behind her, locking it so she wouldn't be disturbed.

Medb sighed. "Alright. Here goes...everything."

She put on the necklace and did her best to think about Cu Chulainn as Da Vinci had told her, although she did find her thoughts drifting to what she might so with him if this plan worked, but she managed to refocus herself. Eventually, the pendant started to glow.

"It's working, it's working! I feel something! I feel- I feel dizzy."

Medb managed to get to her bed and sit down despite her head swimming, but it wasn't long before she blacked out, going limp and flopping backwards right on the spot.

When the Queen of Connacht finally came to, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. Sitting up, Medb could see that it was dark outside, so at least a couple hours. She still felt a bit light-headed, but she needed to see if the necklace had done anything.

Medb had a bit of trouble getting to her feet, she felt completely off balance and a bit weighed down, but she wasn't sure why. She stood up and stretched, then took a look at herself in the mirror. Medb instantly went pale, staring at the way she had changed. 

"I'm, I'm-" Medb sputtered a bit. "When did I get...? How did I get?! What did the necklace do?!" 

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, remembering what Da Vinci told her. "Calm down, this is only an illusion." Medb ran her hands across her changed body and it's very large, very obvious new addition. "A very, very convincing illusion. But it's just like that caster said, it tailored my appearance to exactly what Cu Chulainn wants in a woman." 

A smirk crawled across Medb's face as a plan started forming in her mind. "So, this is what he's into, huh? Unexpected, but I can definitely work with it." Everything was falling into place for the queen. "All I need now is the right outfit to make this look really work for me. Something cute, but not too innocent looking." She chuckled a bit. "And I'm definitely going to need a bare midriff."

Sometime later, Cu Chulainn was returning to his room and looking forward to a good night's sleep. The day had gone on a bit too long for his liking, and he just wanted to spend the rest of the night bed. 

He stepped inside and turned the light on, casually tossing aside his clothing, not particularly worried were it might fall, and preparing to get some rest, but when he turned towards his bed, he was surprised, unpleasantly, to see Medb laying in it, covered by his blanket.

He sighed. "Medb. Why are you here?"  
"You have no idea how much I needed to see you, Cu." She had a desperate tone in her voice.  
Cu had no time for this. "I really don't care what you need. Now get out of my bed!"

Cu Chulainn grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed in one quick motion, leaving Medb exposed. When he saw what she was hiding under the sheet, he couldn't help but stare. She was in her skimpiest outfit, the one she usually reserved for summer trips to the beach. It barely covered anything, in particular showing off a lot of leg and a lot of cleavage. 

But that isn't what had him transfixed.

Medb was pregnant. Very pregnant. 

She had to be at least nine months along, and it had to be more than one baby, judging by how large her belly was. It stuck out from her bare midriff like a massive pink beach ball, complete with a popped out belly button. Cu definitely liked what he saw. He didn't say it out loud, but there was no way to hide what was going on in his mind, or between his legs. Medb tried not to seem too giddy.

Finally, Cu managed to get some words out. "Medb, you're, you're..."  
"Expecting? Gravid? Maternal? Or maybe you were thinking...Big? Huge? Massive?"  
"P-pregnant! You're p-pregnant!" He stuttered. "Since when were you pregnant?!"  
"You really haven't noticed that I was pregnant? Do you really pay so little attention to me?" Medb made her best "pouting, but in a cute way" face, that one almost always worked.

Cu certainly hadn't known that Medb was pregnant before tonight. On one hand, he felt as though he would've noticed that at some point, but on the other, he had been regarding her advances as background noise as of late. But either way he was absolutely not inclined to question the beautiful pregnant woman who was currently laying in his bed, massive swollen belly and all.

He took a deep, slow breath, trying to focus. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"I really need a man's opinion on something, and I trust you to be upfront with me, Cu." She said.  
"Uh, alright. I'll do my best." He was trying, and failing, to not stare at her pregnant body.  
"It's just that, well, I'm worried that no one would find me attractive anymore. Now that I'm like this." Medb put one hand on her swollen midsection and slowly ran it across the surface. "What do you think, Cu? Please be honest! Am I still sexy with this big, round, heavy, swollen pregnant belly?" Medb made absolute sure to put emphasis on every single word of that sentence.

Cu Chulainn was having trouble getting words out. "I, uh, think you look great! Any man would be lucky to have you, Medb! Pregnant or not!" Yes, that sounded like the right thing to say right now.

Medb could tell that he was putty in her hands, it was time to move on to the next step of her plan.  
"Oh, Cu! That's exactly what I needed to hear right now." She smiled softly. "It's very sweet of you to say that. Especially to a mother-to-be who's as lonely as I've been lately."  
Cu sat down next to the bed. "Is that really why you've been after me? You're just lonely?"  
"I haven't had any companionship for months, it seems almost like forever now. I'm a woman with desires, Cu, and they've only increased since I got pregnant." She continued stroking her belly.  
He could see the direction that this conversation was headed, and he was inclined to put a stop to things. "Really? Exactly what sort of desires do you have, Medb?"  
"On Cu! These pregnancy hormones are giving me some awfully lewd thoughts, and cravings, and urges! And they're just getting stronger by the day! Please! I've been all by myself this whole pregnancy and all I want is to get close to someone."  
"Well, I might be able to help you out with those urges." He was definitely feeling the tension.  
"This is why I've been pursuing you, Cu Chulainn! I just know that you're the one who could give me what I want. Do you think you could do that for me, while I'm in this condition? Can you give a desperately horny pregnant woman the pure sexual satisfaction she's been needing for months?"

As she spoke, Medb played with her popped out belly button, doing her best to accentuate her large and obviously pregnant midsection, she had every single one of her moves planned out.

Cu Chulainn didn't even take the time to consider hesitating. "Yes, absolutely."  
"That's a good doggy." Medb smiled deviously. "Let's take it a little slow at first. Do you want to feel my belly? Why don't you start by rubbing it? Maybe you'll feel a kick." She winked.  
"Yes, I'd like that. A lot." He quickly responded.

Cu reached out and put a hand on Medb's full-term pregnant belly and started to rub. She shuddered a bit, not expecting it to be so sensitive to the touch. This was working perfectly, and she was definitely enjoying the sensation of the belly rub, just the physical contact was enough for her to start getting dewy between the legs. Cu ran his hand across the round, swollen surface, slowly caressing it, which elicited a soft moan from Medb. He took this as encouragement and started rubbing her belly with both hands. Medb was loving the attention, his touch was gentle but deliberate and she could tell how into it he was as he carefully felt every inch of her massive pregnant stomach. 

"I haven't felt a kick yet." Cu sounded a little disappointed.  
"They kicked. Didn't you feel it?" She quickly replied  
"No."  
She pouted a bit. "Well they did, now keep rubbing and you might feel it this time."

Cu went back to rubbing Medb's swollen pregnant belly. Medb sighed contentedly, if this was his idea of a warm up, she couldn't wait to see how he was when he got serious. "You're good with your hands, Cu. Now kiss me." It was less of a request than it was an order, but he didn't seem to mind.

Cu quickly complied, leaning in and kissing Medb on her pregnant belly. This sent a tingle up her spine and she took in a sharp breath. Not quite what she had in mind, but it was appreciated. 

"More. I want more! Your queen demands it!" Medb commanded the Hound and he dutifully obeyed. He peppered her swollen midsection with gentle but passionate kisses, giving special attention to her popped out belly button, all the while still rubbing her belly with his hands. Medb moaned in response, she was getting more wet by the second and she only wanted to go further.

Medb placed her hands on the sides of Cu's head and tilted it up. "Now on the lips." Cu lifted his head to meet her face to face and kissed her passionately on the lips, Medb responded by returning the kiss and slipping him a little tongue, which was a surprise but not an unwelcome one.

"Mmm, you are quite bold, my queen." Cu smiled at Medb.  
She knew she had him right where she wanted him. "I've had enough foreplay, let's get serious."

Medb quickly took off what could charitably be called her outfit, only keeping the illusionary necklace, and stretched out on the bed. Cu climbed up into the bed and laid down next to the heavily pregnant Medb. 

"What would you like me to do next, my queen?" He said, eager to please.

She immediately pounced on Cu Chulainn, rolling him onto his back and pinning him under the weight of her full-term pregnant body, with her hands on his shoulders, grinning triumphantly and straddling him. "You're all mine now, doggy, and I'm going to do anything I want with you."

Medb ran her hands down Cu's chest, he was perfectly sculpted, just like she always suspected. She knew she was going to enjoy this. When she got below his waist, she took a moment to appreciate what else he had to offer her, grabbing his rock-hard dick and playing with it a bit.  
"You're very deserving of the Lancer class, Cu. Very. This is going to be fun."

Medb kept Cu pinned down and leaned forward, pressing her swollen belly to his erect cock and starting to rock her hips, rubbing her pregnant belly against it. Cu's breathing sped up, he was clearly enjoying this, which Medb took as a sign to continue. The Queen of Connacht went slow, this was really only teasing and she didn't want him to go off any time soon.

She decided to hold off before things went any further, going back to straddling the Hound.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, doggy?" Medb grinned confidently.  
Cu was completely worked up. "I want more, Medb. I want to get inside you!"  
"What was that? You want to get inside me? You really want to fuck my pregnant pussy?"  
"Yes! I want to fuck you, Medb! I want to fuck you hard!" He had a desperate tone in his voice.  
Medb giggled a bit. "Aww, you really are a good doggy, you even know how to beg. I don't know, you hurt my feelings a bit with all of those rejections and all I wanted to do was fun together."  
"I'm sorry, my queen! I shouldn't have been so rude! Let me pleasure you, I'll give you everything you desire. There's nothing I want to do more than fuck you, right now! Please!"  
"Apology accepted. Now lie back while I teach you exactly why they call me Rider!"

Medb positioned herself above Cu's rock hard cock and then slowly lowered down onto it, her pussy was practically dripping wet so it slid in smoothly. She let out a moan, getting Cu's cock inside her felt even better than she has dreamed it would. As for Cu, Medb's slit felt amazing, it was tight and inviting at the same time. It had been a while for him, longer than he would like to admit, and he was more than happy to get to fuck this beautiful, and horny, pregnant woman.

Medb started to ride Cu's dick, lifting herself slowly, only to drop back down and grind into him. Cu Chulainn rocked his hips in time with her, thrusting his cock deep into her pussy. She started speeding up, making her breasts and belly bounce in the air as she took every inch of his long, hard cock. Medb was moaning loudly the entire time and Cu took this as a signal to speed up, thrusting faster and plunging even deeper into her body.

Medb's moaning only got louder as she started losing herself in the pleasure, mercilessly riding the hound and using him for all he was worth. Cu could feel himself getting close, but he did everything he could to hold back, determined to give the queen anything less than the pleasure she deserved. Medb was approaching further and further to a climax, going even faster as Cu's thrusting drove her ever closer to the edge until she finally reached the peak of her pleasure, screaming out as an mind-blowing orgasm rocked her entire body. Her mind was in a haze of ecstasy, she had never been fucked this good in her entire life and she reveled in every second of it.

Cu Chulainn's resolve was wearing away, Medb was merciless in her riding and he knew his willpower wouldn't hold much longer. He couldn't take it anymore and finally gave in, grabbing the queen by the hips and holding her down as he thrust, faster and harder, driving his cock as deep into Medb as it would go, until he finally reached his limit and gave in to the pleasure, the orgasm taking hold of him as he started to pump hot cum into Medb's womb. Medb's body greedily took it in, her muscles tightening and bearing down on him, barely under her own control as she milked him for his potent cum. She could feel it being poured into her, it was warm, almost hot, and it made her feel full in a way that she never truly had felt before.

Knowing she finally had gotten what she wanted from the Hound of Ulster, the Queen of Connacht sat up triumphantly, still mounted on him, with his cock buried in her womb. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit before sighing in pure, primal satisfaction. She looked down at Cu, he looked half-dead from exhaustion beneath her. Dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. She almost felt bad for treating him so roughly.

Almost.

Medb lifted herself up from, then draped her pregnant body over his, deciding to be a bit more tender with her plaything. "You did such a good job, doggy. Your queen is very, very pleased."

She cuddled close to Cu, letting them both have a few minutes to recover. It had taken more out of her than she thought to ride him and she didn't want the night to end early, so the best thing to do right now. Once they had both caught their breath, they took the time to enjoy a quiet moment together, sharing another passionate kiss. Cu Chulainn finally broke the silence.

"That was amazing. I was a fool to reject you so coarsely for so long." He smiled.  
Medb giggled. "Well let that be a lesson to you on how to treat a queen."  
"Well, how about I treat my pregnant queen to another belly rub?"  
"Your queen would enjoy that."

Medb rolled off of Cu and stretched out on the bed, her large pregnant belly pointed up in the air. The illusion was getting heavy, she was definitely going to take off that necklace soon, but there was no harm in waiting a bit longer. Cu placed his hands on her swollen midsection and started to rub. Medb let out a soft moan, her stomach was very sensitive to the touch and the surprisingly gentle and affectionate touch of the lancer felt extremely good.

Things started to change when she felt something odd from the center of her body, she wasn't sure what, but Cu Chulainn seemed to know.  
"Oh, I felt the kick that time." He said.  
Medb looked down at her belly. "What?"  
"I said I felt your baby kicking, didn't you?"  
"Er, yes. I definitely felt something."

Medb felt more movement, stronger this time. Then again, stronger still. This was troubling.

"Okay. That's getting a bit too real, time to end this. It's been fun but I've had enough."

Medb sat up and pulled the necklace off, waiting for the illusion to be dispelled, but when she did, nothing seemed to change, she looked exactly as pregnant as she did before, if not moreso.

"That's. I don't think that's good." She was starting to panic a bit.

She tried putting the necklace back on, then removing it again, repeating a few times, but her situation didn't get any different, she growled and tossed the necklace onto the nightstand. 

"Da Vinci! What did you get me into with your dumb spell?!"  
Cu looked at her, confused. "Da Vinci? What's going on, Medb?"  
"This was supposed to be an illusion, I just wanted to look more attractive to you! I tried dispelling it but it didn't go away, and now something weird is definitely happening!"

She felt more movement in her midsection and she knew that could only mean one thing.  
"I really am pregnant, now! It's not an illusion anymore, there's real babies in my womb!"

Medb started to feel something else, she could feel a pressure starting in her body, rapidly building up. She looked down at her swollen belly, now apparently pregnant for real, and watched it slowly starting to grow.

"Oh no, what's going on now? My belly is getting even bigger!"

Medb watched helplessly as her belly swelled even larger, growing bigger and bigger by the second. Pressure was building up in her breasts, too, they began swelling up and soon she felt something leaking from her nipples.

"Gah! Milk?! My breasts are swelling up with milk, they're getting so big and it's coming out!"

Medb's milky breasts were filling up with milk so rapidly that it started squirting out and running down onto her still growing belly. Her obviously pregnant stomach had gone way past full term by now, it had gotten to be twice the size it was just a few minutes ago and it showed no signs of stopping.

"How many babies am I pregnant with? Eight? Ten?! I'm already huge and my belly keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Medb started to panic, but not entirely. She was afraid, but she didn't want to admit that she was starting to enjoy this, having a massive belly full of babies was an exciting idea. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried to think of some kind of solution. "I have to get to Da Vinci, this was her spell in the first place and she must have some kind of an answer for this!"

Medb struggled to get off the bed, not only was her massive pregnant belly heavy and getting heavier, but it was awkward to move around with it. She managed to start getting to her feet, but quickly rolled off the bed and onto the floor, her gigantic belly holding her up in the air and she could feel it still swelling even larger.

"Oh god, it's not stopping! I'm just going to get bigger and bigger, what if I burst?! I can't believe how pregnant I am and my belly is still growing!" Medb's belly had swollen so much that her skin was getting very tight, and it only made her more sensitive to the touch. This just added to the growing arousal that she didn't want to admit to.

Finally, the growth stopped as suddenly as it had started. Medb was absolutely massive, and stuck helplessly on the floor by her giant, swollen, pregnant belly. She was relieved that it seemed to be over, but what was she going to do now? She tried to come up with an idea, but the only thing in her mind was how good this all felt. Her thoughts drifted to Cu Chulainn, who had done little more than gawk in shock and confusion this entire time. Despite everything, she still had that particular itch and she knew that the Hound of Ulster was more than capable of scratching it. She quickly thought up a new strategy.

"Look at what you've done to me, you stupid hound! I'm gigantic!" She shouted at him. "I really am pregnant now, and you did this Cu! "  
Cu huffed, not particularly appreciating her words. "You're the one that's been trying to seduce me all this time. As much fun as I had, you're the one that started this."  
"Bad doggy, talking back to your queen! You thoughtlessly used me for breeding and now I must have an entire litter of your babies! You need to take responsibility, hound!"  
"Oh? I need to take responsibility for breeding you? Really?"

Cu Chulainn got off the bed and circled around the massively pregnant Medb, taking in the situation. She was stuck with her backside in the air, her hands and feet not quite touching the floor. He had never seen a woman this pregnant before, and it was getting him worked up again. That, plus seeing how Medb was posed, was starting to give him some very devious ideas.

"If I'm a hound, than doesn't that make you my pregnant bitch?" He smirked  
Medb gasped a bit. "How dare you speak to a queen like that? I demand respect!"  
"You're in no position to demand anything, Medb." Cu lifted up Medb's chin. "In fact, the only position you're in, great Queen of Connacht, is to be my personal breeder."  
Medb was getting flushed in the face. She never expected Cu Chulainn to have such a dominant streak, but she liked where this was going. "W-well then. If you think all I'm good for is breeding, I suppose I'll just have to give in to your desires, Hound of Ulster! I'll happily be your breeder, but if you're going to fuck me, you better do a good job!"  
"So you want to be fucked properly, queen?" Cu chuckled a bit, feeling a bit smug at how the tables had turned. He walked around Medb and stood behind her. "Then that's exactly what I'm going to do!" He punctuated his statement by roughly slapping her on the ass.  
Medb squeaked in surprise. She had planned to be the dominant all night, but she definitely didn't mind submitting to Cu Chulainn if he could back up all that bravado.

Cu caressed Medb's thighs, moving his hands to her firm butt and giving it a quick squeeze, eliciting more indignant sounds from the queen. He then put his hands on her hips and took a firm grip. He wanted to take her right now, but he decided to wait just a bit longer. He started teasing her pussy lips with the tip of his erect cock. Medb couldn't resist moaning. Her entire body was sensitive from the ordeal, leaving her hornier than ever.

"Do you want it, Medb? Do you want everything I've got to offer you?"  
"Y-yes, Cu! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard and fuck me now!" She pleaded.  
"Now get ready, I'm going to show you exactly why they call me a hound!"

Cu Chulainn roughly plunged his rock-hard cock into the pregnant woman's waiting pussy, taking the queen doggy style. The desperately horny woman let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as she took every inch of the lancer. Cu started thrusting, slow at first, just for a warm up. There wasn't much Medb could do but take it, getting more vocal by the minute.

"Harder, doggy! Your pregnant bitch wants to get fucked harder!" Medb shouted.

He was happy to oblige her request. He started speeding up, putting more force into his thrusts as he pounded away at Medb's pussy, making her moan even more loudly. Medb was practically going mad from the pleasure, screaming out the only thought on her mind. "I want more! More, doggy! More!"

Cu had no intention of slowing down now, so he started giving it his all. He thrust away at Medb's pussy, absolutely giving her a full force pounding. Her moans of pleasure told him he was putting on a good performance. 

Medb was losing herself in the moment as pleasure welled up inside her. She could feel herself rapidly approaching a climax and reveled in every second of being fucked by Cu Chulainn, just the way she had wanted since the first time she laid eyes on him. The ecstasy finally reached a peak and drove her to an orgasm that rocked her entire body, washing over her in waves. All she could do was scream out at the top of her lungs, experiencing a moment of pure rapture.

The queen was spent, but the hound showed no signs of stopping, still fucking her as hard as she had earlier demanded. She had no choice but to take it as he kept thrusting, burying every inch of his cock in her body. Medb kept moaning, it was exhausting but it still felt so good that she had no intention of complaining. Just as she was approaching her limit, she could feel Cu Chulainn tensing up, she barely had the time to recognize what was happening before he started pumping another load of hot cum into her body. She happily accepted another load of his seed, enjoying the full feeling it gave her. Medb was mostly sure she couldn't get any more pregnant than she already was.

Mostly.

The Hound of Ulster pulled out of the Queen of Connacht and sat back on the bed, more than a bit tired. Medb, meanwhile, was still stuck with her ass up in the air due to her gigantically swollen and appropriately heavy pregnant belly. Both were entirely exhausted, each having given as good as they got over the course of the night. 

Medb was, for what felt like the first time in forever, fully satisfied. Her thirst being absolutely quenched. Still, she found herself thinking about how she could get into Cu's bed without getting massively pregnant again. Cu himself was left wondering why he had ever rejected her advances.

Medb sighed happily, reflecting on the situation. She had enjoyed this more than she thought she would, especially the pregnancy part. "Cu, there's something I want to tell you!"  
"Yes, Medb?" He dutifully replied to his queen.  
"I don't really mind being pregnant like this. It was a surprise, it's actually rather nice. This was all so sudden, but I kind of like the idea of having your babies. It's okay that you knocked me up, doggy."  
Cu laughed a bit. "Well, as long as you're okay having a whole litter, I'm happy to stay by your side, my queen. I promise to take care of you from now on."

Despite being in a compromising position, Medb was still basking in the afterglow when she started feeling the babies moving inside her belly again, and getting very active this time.

"Cu! The babies are kicking, and they're kicking hard!" She said, remembering what happened last time her babies got this active. "Something is about to happen, I know it!"

Cu could see the surface of Medb's belly shaking, bumps appearing on the surface. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to help her, so he tried to say something supportive. 

"Don't worry, I'm here with you, Medb. Whatever happens next, we'll deal with it together."

Cu's words were comforting, but Medb was starting to get worried. "I can feel it, I can feel something!" There was a sudden sound of rushing water as Medb felt something wet running between her legs. "Oh god, I think my water just broke!" She could feel a sudden pain as the contractions were starting, there was no denying that she was going into labor now. "Our babies are coming! This all happened so fast, I didn't even think that I was going to have to give birth!"  
"You don't need to panic, Medb. I'll go get Da Vinci, I'm sure she'll know exactly what to do.

"Wait, I think we've got a bit more time before I have to deliver our babies, Cu!"  
"What are you talking about, Medb?"  
"I can still show you that trick with six marshmallows and a jar of caramel!"  
"Medb, you're going into labor." The hound said incredulously.  
"Oh fine. Since we're short on time, I'll do it with three."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was pretty fun, right? This is going to be my last gift story for some time, everything coming up soon will be original characters, so keep your eyes open for that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
